Gaara's Lullaby
by Desrt Rose
Summary: A baby is crying for his mother. She can't hear him. His mother is dead. Summery sucks. Mostly about Yashamaru. Now a series of one shots.
1. The Lullaby

_**Gaara's Lullaby**_

**_By Dersert Rose_**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Twleve Years Ago_

_"Wretched child." _

_A baby lay in a cradel, crying out for his mother. No one ansewered to the baby's cries. They ignored it. The baby's cries only grew louder. _

_Quietly a blonde man walked in to the room. "You wretched child. You don't know it, but your mother can't ansewer to your cries. She's dead. You killed her." Yashamaru said to the red haired baby. "You killed her. My sister. You monster." He held out a kunai. "I should just kill you now." The baby contiued crying. Yashamaru held the kunai over the baby. He tried to stab the baby, but a shelid of sand protected the baby. "Damn it. The Shukaku protects your life so it won't die." He tossed the kunai away. He picked up the child._

_"Maybe if I think of you as my sister's precious child, my hatred will die." The baby stopped crying and strted to laugh and play with Yashamru's long hair. Then Yashamru walked over to the window and started to sing a lullaby:_

_**You lie silent there before me  
your tears they mean nothing to me  
the wind howling at the window  
the love you never gave  
I give to you**_

_**Really don't deserve it  
but now there's nothing you can do  
so sleep in your only memory of me  
my dearest child**_

_**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
goodbye  
goodbye**_

_The baby started to fall asleep. Yashamaru kept singing._

_**So insignificant  
sleeping dormant deep inside of me  
are you hiding away lost  
under the sewers  
maybe flying high in the clouds  
perhaps you're happy without me  
so many seeds have been sown in the field  
and who could sprout up so blessedly  
if I had died  
I would have never felt sad at all  
you will not hear me say I'm sorry  
where is the light  
wonder if it's weeping somewhere**_

_**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye**_

_**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
good-bye  
good-bye  
good-bye  
good-bye**_

_He walked back to the cradel._

_**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye**_

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
good-bye  
good-bye  
good-bye  
good-bye 

_Yashamaru lay the sleeping child in the cradel and walked to the door. "Hopefilly you will never awaken, and die like that." He opened the door. "Sweet Dreams...Baby Gaara.." _

After those word left his lips, he closed the door, leaving Gaara alone in the darkness. He slept silently. His tiny hands were wrapped around a teddy bear.

He was completely unaware of what the future had in store for him, he was just an innocent child. A child of sand.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm not sure if I should contiue this. I might. I changed the lyric a bit. Instead of 'My dearest mother' it's 'My dearest child' . I also might change the name. R&R plz. **


	2. In Loving Memory Of Kurura

_**In Loving Memory of Kurura**_

**_By Dersert Rose_**

_A blonde haired man stood on a hill, holding a red haired baby, watching as they burned the baby's mother, his sister. The man watched, as tears of sadness and hatered for the baby rolled down his cheeks. _

_Yashamaru looked at baby Gaara. "See that? Over there? That woman their burning is your mother. You killed her, wretched child." Baby Gaara giggled and played with Yashamru's long shoulder length hair. Yashamaru scowled at him. Then he spotted the Kazekage standing with his children, a two-year-old Temari and a one-year-old Kankuro. The both were crying holding on to each other like they would never let go. The Kazekage stood there, looking down. There were others there aswell, almost the whole village was. _

_They all knew about the little red-haired demon and how he killed his mother in birth. Kurura's body was burned near the edge of the village, near the desert. Her ashes would be blown into the desert, being forever scattered. Yashamaru looked at the burning remains of his only sister. How he loathed that baby for killing his sister, that monster. If only he could thorw the baby in the fire, too. "How I hate you." He looked at the child again. Gaara was smiling, his mouth empty of teeth, Yasamaru's hair tangled around his tiny fingers. Yashamaru snarled quietly. 'Wretched Child.' _

_ He hated him. Loathed him. He wanted to kill him. Make him pay for Kurura's death. Or kill the people who caused this demon to exist . He looked at the Kazekage, then a an elderly woman who stood with another elderly person, a man. How dare they? They killed Kurura while making this, this, thing. A red haired demon of sand..._

_ And nobody could stop him. The damage was done. Kura was dead. She was burned in to black ashes. The people turned away walking home, crying in greif. The Kazekage guided his children had left also. Leaving Yashamru and Gaara standing on the sand dune, the desert stereached before their eyes, never ending._

* * *

**_ The second part to Gaara's Lullaby. Very Short...I'm thinking about only having 5 chaps but we'll see._**


	3. I love you?

_**I love you...?**_

**_By Dersert Rose_**

_Sun Rise. It's been three years since Kurura's death. Suna had moved on. Miliatry matters need to be settled and their 'experiment' was doing fine._

_A pair of violet eyes scanned the room. They stopped on the red haired little boy playing with his teddy in the coner. there was a sigh of releif. _

_"Gaara-Sama." The little boy turned towards the masucline voice that ecchoed through the room. A blonde man walked up to the boy and picked him up._

_ "Wasamawu?" The child tried to speak the name clearly. The man giggled._

_"It's Ya-Sha-Ma-Ru..Gaara.." Yashamaru smiled. Gaara had grown well. He was healthy and strong, but he had trouble speaking long words. "Where have you been, little one?" _

_ Gaara pointed at his teddy. "I pay wit tedeh-kuun." _

_ "But you scared me, Gaara-Sama." Yashamaru's eyes were filled with true concern._

_Gaara lookedd confused. "Why? I pay wit teddeh-kuun!" He giggled. His uncle smiled. _

_ Yashaamru couldn't help, but think of Kurura, his sister. The funeral three years ago, with Gaara, the wretched child who killed her. Had he passed that? Did he truly care and love the child now? Could he possibly? _

_ "Becuase..I was worried, Gaara-Kun."_

_"W-worwied? Whaat's worwied, Washamaru?" Gaara looked confused._

_Yashamaru laughed. "It's a feeling you get when...hmm...It's hard to describe..But, Gaara, it's one of those feelings that come when you belive your loved ones are in trouble. Linked to Love."_

_The boy's eyes widened. "L-love?" _

_"Yes..Love..And I have so much love for you, Gaara-Sama..."_

_'Kurura's beloved child...I love you...?'_

* * *

**_This is the third 'oneshot'. The next two will be the last. Please read and reveiw. _**


	4. The Final Lullaby

_**The Final Lullaby**_

**_By Dersert Rose_**

_The moon hung in the sky. Blood splashed over the scene, covering the young red haired boy that stood at the edge. The attacker lay silently, slouched up against the wall. The child gingerly walked towards the body. A cloth mask was covering the face of his currently dying attacker. Why? Why him? A poor child, who had done naothing wrong. It was all their fault anyway. The boy knelt down by the man. "W-who are y-you?" He lifted the mask. _

_"Y-yashamaru!" His eyes widened. "Why?" Tears welled up in his aquamarine orbs. _

_Yashamaru looked up at his nephew. 'If only he knew, the pain he caused me.' Hate built up in his soul. The boy was ignorat of the truth, he would never understand the pain he felt._ Never. _"Gaara..."_

_"I thought-" Gaara just barely coughed put his words. "Y-you l-loved m-me..."_

_"Love? How could I?" _

_Gaara looked puzzled. "B-but...Y-you said..."_

_"Forget what I said..I tried, but you made it too hard. Howcould I love the monster that killed my sister? Deep within my heart, I hated you, Gaara...You killed Kurura. You."_

_Gaara's cries ecchoed though the Suna sky, painting the air with pain and agony. Yashamaru used the last of his breath to sing the lullaby, the one he sang to Gaara five years ago, when Kura died.._

**_You lie silent there before me  
your tears they mean nothing to me  
the wind howling at the window  
the love you never gave  
I give to you_**

**_Really don't deserve it  
but now there's nothing you can do  
so sleep in your only memory of me  
my dearest child_**

**_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
goodbye  
goodbye.._**

* * *

**_This chapter might not be as good as the last three. I changed the conversation fromt he anime to fit...Alot less descriptive, neh? The next chapter is the LAST. Please read and Reveiw._**


End file.
